The guidance of a cage in an assembled rolling bearing is generally necessary in order that, during operation, said cage, in its functional position, is precisely and reliably positioned relative to the raceways of the rolling bearing or relative to parts of the adjoining structure, for example a shaft or a housing. In this way, precise positioning of the rolling bodies and therefore correct functioning of the rolling bearing are ensured. One or even more guide means may be provided depending on the application and the design of the rolling bearing or the cage thereof. Rolling bearings equipped with cages without corresponding guide means have a tendency to wear more quickly and to generate more intense running noise, and moreover require a cumbersome cage guide in the adjoining structure surrounding the rolling bearing.
DE 10 2006 022 951 A1 describes a cage segment for a cage of a rolling bearing. Said cage, in the region of the pocket-shaped recesses, has tongue-like guide means for receiving rolling bodies, which tongue-like guide means are integrally connected to the cage segment. The guide means serve inter alia as support elements in order to support the cage relative to the raceway of an outer ring, for example in the event of a temperature-induced expansion.
A disadvantage of said cage of a rolling bearing is however that the provision of guide means on said cage makes the production of said cage more difficult and makes said cage cumbersome and expensive. Furthermore, flexibility with regard to the design of the guide means is restricted because, for example with regard to the selection of the material, one is already restricted to the material of the cage basic body.